Just One Glance
by Annabelle Crace
Summary: A girl should never have this much trouble with her first and possibly only love... Especially if he is vampire royalty. AlecXOC Mature for language, improper situations and possible naughty chapters that will get you on Santa Claus's naughty list.
1. 1 GLANCE

Alec

1. GLANCE

I stared in the mirror, and a blank look stared back with sullen eyes. Today was pretty much judgment day for me, the Volturi was coming for my head because I knew of my sister, Bella, and her… "condition" as Charlie so delicately put it. She was a vampire, big whoop. Now I have to die because I knew it. A small cough was made behind me and I jumped to see Bella standing in the doorway with Alice. Well, there went escape one… I guess it'll have to be escape two. I glanced at the window, but before I could say a word or make a move, Alice had me over her shoulder and moving down the stairs.

"Alice! Put me down!" I scratched at the banister wildly, "I wasn't really going to do it, I swear!"

"You are such a bad liar." She said stiffly.

"Gee, I wonder who I could possibly get that from." I glared at Bella who was trailing us, and she gave a half hearted shrug.

"Behave!" Alice said as I kicked my feet at her.

"Well Then put me doooooooooowwwn!" I screamed as Alice then proceeded to throw me over the railing.

I landed with a huge 'PLUNK' on the couch right next to Emmet who started guffawing like the big oaf he was. My heart wouldn't slow down, and I would have hit him if I hadn't known that he was rock solid and would break every bone in my hand twice over when it made contact. Jacob tried to hide it at least, he hadn't laughed since Renesme went to visit Rene in Florida on an all girl trip. Esme glared at Alice as she stood on the staircase looking over us.

"Marie Alice Cullen how dare you even-" Esme began, but suddenly every one tensed and slowly turned their heads to face the doorway of the Cullen House.

In an instant everyone was up and moving toward the parlor and taking their places in front of the door. Edward stood by Bella, Carlisle by Esme, Emmet by Rosalie, and Jasper by Alice. I stood in the middle, slightly hidden in between Bella and Emmet, alone, with Jacob behind me far back. I cringed at the pain in my heart with the thought of being without someone to love, but the thought was immediately dismissed as a hollow knock resounded in the silence. Carlisle stepped forward and opened up the door to greet our guests.

One after another, the members of the Volturi filed into the room, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were in the front, other than those three I knew no others. In fact I knew only those three because they were in the portrait of Carlisle and his early years with the Volturi. They were exactly as the portrait portrayed, and just as beautiful in the flesh. I was checking out the other vampires, and one caught my eye, as I peeked out from between Emmett's form, but I continued on as I felt a small tingling in my stomach. Ah, the familiar butterflies. And it was only at a glance of him.

"Carlisle!" Aro boomed enthusiastically, swamping Carlisle into a hug.

"Aro," Carlisle replied in an amiable tone. "Welcome to our home."

"Yes it is quite a beautiful living space, but not quite as beautiful as Volterra."

Aro said looking around, smiling, and then his tone turned serious. "But I'm not here to admire your humble abode. I'm here because some one not of our kind knows of us. Where is the Ms. Sirène Swan?"

I grimaced at the sound of my name, and gently nudged Emmet and Bella out of the way to stand before Aro. They knew I was here, they could smell from a mile away at the very least, and my heart beat was not much of a help either. I thought of my life, my future. What was going to happen to me now? Were they going to turn me, because if they were I was going to make a run for it now. I had no intention of becoming a sparkly vampire. Maybe they would put me under the ax and lop my head off and then go back and drain me of my blood, or maybe they would drown me in pitch black shark infested water or maybe even-

My thoughts were cut short by a swift movement and the vampire that I had glanced at earlier was right in front of me… sniffing. His crimson eyes met my green ones and his line of sight traveled along my jaw to my throat, with him leaning after it. My heart nearly pelted out of my chest and suddenly Edward was crouching down, taking a protective state in front me, growling fiercely, with Bella by my side pulling me away and hiding me behind Emmet and Jacob. The vampire hissed, his eyes never leaving mine, and Emmet snarled causing Rosalie to growl and crouch down in front of Emmet.

"Alec!" Aro said, his perfect state of composure overcome with shock.

I peeked out from behind Emmet. Aro's hand was clamping onto the vampire, Alec, and his eyes were wide. Edward was still in a protective crouch, his lips curled over his teeth, glaring at Alec whose eyes had grown a black cherry red within seconds. I let my hand rise to my throat as what had almost happened sunk in. He was about to bite me, and apparently he was still set on it. Jacob put his arm around my waist, ready to run with me if need be.

"No." Edward growled at Alec who hissed again in return.

"Alec, calm your self, please." Aro said. "Well Edward, looks like you are not the only one who has a... singer. What ever shall we do?"

My mouth popped open, and then I groaned, because, unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Was he serious?! Not another Bella and Edward deal please, especially not with me playing the part of Bella. I tried to focus on my breathing but it was not working very well. This is not what I wanted when I wished for a significant other. I had nothing against vampires, they were awesome and all, but I was human and that was complicated enough. I leaned against Jacob who held me up, a worried expression on his face.

"Well," Carlisle said, ever the calm level headed one. "This is unexpected, why don't we discuss this in comfort?" He gestured toward the living room.

"Take Sirène upstairs to her room." Edward said pointedly at Jacob.

"Hey, wait a second!" I yelled as Jacob began to pick me up and haul me off, he paused and I glared at Edward. "Edward now that's not fair and you know it. This deals with me. Let me stay, Jacob will stay right next to me and protect me if anything happens. Besides, I think his smell might help Alec." I blushed at saying his name, and his eyes widened for a moment.

"Well thank you, I appreciate the comment on how lovely I smell." Jacob said sarcastically.

There was a momentary silence, and then finally Edward agreed with the reluctance of a stubborn duck. Edward, Jasper and Emmet formed a small circle around me as Jacob picked me up, one hand on my back and the other under my legs, and walked over into the living room. Jacob sat me a chair softly, then found a clear space and transformed right then and there. Then I knew that the danger was serious, Jacob had not even bothered to make the change without his clothes. The shreds of clothes fell every where, and Esme glared at him. Jacob bowed his head, his ears flattened out on his head and nudged her, letting her know that he would clean it up later.

Alec moved carefully, almost as if he was calculating, his eyes had yet to leave mine, and they were growing darker by the second. They were almost a complete blackish color. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. His burnt brownie colored hair and his pale skin set off a glow about him that attracted me with such a pull that I would have immediately have become his. What ever he wanted me to do, whatever he wanted me to be, even if it was a vampire. To be his forever. Was this how Bella felt? I could not recall.

As I sat there pondering these things I had not realized that they were discussing my future. I stared at them blankly, then at Jacob. He nuzzled his nose against my leg and I jumped. He glared at me and pointed his muzzle towards Aro, and I looked up at him blankly. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I, um, err, was thinking. What is it?" I asked.

"We have offered you a chance to come and stay with us in Volterra. . ." Caius sneered pleasantly, but there was something that was not being said.

"What's the catch?" I eyed him warily.

"You become one of us." He said grudgingly.

I felt the blood drain from my face and I frowned. I looked around at the Cullen's, and I saw it in their eyes. There was no choice in the matter unless I wanted to die. I was about to mention that I would really like to take the latter until I saw the look on Bella's face. I felt that something was missing from this offer, some back hand deal that was not being said aloud. I looked around panicking, not ready to say what I did not want to say, but having no other choice. I had the same powers as Bella, plus more. Not that any one else knew that, and I sure was not about to let that happen.

"What is required of me if I do this?" I asked, causing Jacob to growl in response. I could feel the fury rolling off of him.

"Well, our young Alec has no mate and you are his singer after all, it's only fitting that you two should marry at some point. But that is not really a requirement, I only ask that you become a vampire, and that you reside within the Volturi." Aro explained and I knew by the smug smile on his face and the way he said 'ask' that my decision was already made for me.

"Why can I not just become a vampire and stay here, with my sister and her family?"

There. I had said it. I had asked the bid question. Of course I already knew the answer. They just could not handle another possible Cullen with such powers as Bella. I sighed, and placed my head in my hands. Great. Just friggin' great. Then I looked Aro in the eyes, and stood up.

"I agree, but only as long as I get to visit my sister and her family as soon as I get control of my senses once I am a vampire. I also request that they are able to check on me when they can and that I be able to feed off animals…" I paused, unsure of what was coming out of my mouth. "And that I have two more weeks to spend time alone with my family."

"We are in agreement then. You have two more weeks. But I shall leave you in Alec and Felix's care. We can not chance loosing such a gem as you my dear." He stroked the side of my face and Jacob growled lowly. "We shall see you in Volterra in time. Then we shall discuss the matter of your transformation and... feeding habits." He backed away swiftly signaling to the rest.

The Volturi rose as one and left leaving no one but Alec, and a big burly vampire, the one they called Felix. He grinned and reminded me of Emmet… a more violent and sadistic monkey-like Emmet, but Emmet none the less. Alec stared at me, a painful longing lodged in his eyes. I stepped forward and he stiffened. I could tell that he as not breathing, so I knew that he did not want to kill me, but only taste my blood. Like that made it any better. I stood in front of him, and slowly extended my hand towards him, but stopped. He looked to be in so much pain that I would have killed myself for him if I could have. I was hurting him. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Wow." Emmet stated. "She didn't trip for once."


	2. 2 SILVER BULLET

Alec

2. SILVER BULLET

I sat on my bed thinking only of Alec as I blasted Fall Out Boy through my ear phones. And I cried. Tears flooded my eyes and poured. This was my entire fault. Had I just left Bella and her family alone I would not be turning into a vampire, and I would not be causing Alec so much pain. My stuff was all packed, Esme had seen to that last week, and it was on its way to Italy now. Tonight was my last night and Alice was determined to throw me a going away/birthday party. A new born vampire birthday party. I hissed at her when she mentioned this little fact but she just grinned and said: "See you're already on your way."

As of now I was sulking in a corner of my room, with Renesme playing with my makeup at my dresser, and Esme was finishing up the hand made dress for my farewell. It was a beautiful ivory tone that was knee length and flared like a kerchief. An extremely light mint green lace created a beautiful Victorian neckline and accents along the cuffs and hems. Alice had finished my hair hours ago, and was presently decorating the house with God knows what. You think she would have learned the first time, but no, she was insistent, and no one could convince her other wise.

I slipped into the dress. It was absolutely stunning, with all the lace that covered it. I had a high suspicion that the neck line was to help Alec. So far he had never left the room I was in unless, of course, it was the bathroom or my own personal room. Alec always looked to be in pain and was constantly staring at me or directly at his hands as if contemplating, but he never left my side. He kept a healthy distance, almost too healthy, for I wished him closer, but then again Edward was breathing down his neck.

I sighed, letting myself calm down and the tears dry, and then with one last glance in the mirror I let Renesme guide me down the stairs. My mouth popped open. The house was decked out with thousands of blood red roses, lanterns and various lights lit the house with a warm glow. I cringed at the sight of all the glass bowls and mirrors. The next step in Alice's plan to get me killed, or hanging on to dear life so Carlisle would be forced to change me, no doubt. And there was my family, standing at the bottom of the steps, smiling. Nessie ran into Jacobs's arms and he took his place back with the rest of the Cullen's, and he was replaced, to my shock, with a very peaceful looking Alec. His eyes were a brilliant red underneath his brown contact lenses and he was dressed in a ritzy white suit with matching mint green accents. The suit being compliments of an insistent Alice, and a stern word from Esme, surely.

Alec slowly held out his arm for me to take and almost eagerly I took it. He smiled a breathtaking smile and I nearly died right then and there, but I managed to smile and stay alive… barely. We stared at each other for a few moments, and I began to ponder what he himself was thinking. We both snapped out of it when someone, possibly and most likely Emmet, cleared their throat and coughed. I looked at them sheepishly.

"Hi." I grinned at them and they all let out a forced laugh.

"Well hi there!" came an unexpected voice, that of Charlie. "This is unexpected, running off to Italy without your old man eh?"

"Dad!"

I had completely forgotten about him in all this mess. I let go of Alec for a pained moment and hugged my dad closely. That is when I just so happened to notice all the other people there. I groaned. The whole figgin' school was here, dressed in their finest as if at a ball, with me as the center of attention. My cover story was that I was going to college in Italy for a semester, and then I would just "conveniently" disappear. So here was my going away party. Yippee.

"Let's get this party started, right!" Emmet roared which was met with an uneasy but thunderous roar of approval.

Alice was already on top of the game, and music started blaring from the speakers. Of course, just like Alice to start with Nelly Furtado's "Man Eater" track. I was in Alec's arms in an instant, his cold skin radiating like a blizzard through his jacket. I looked up surprised but he was looking at a boy who was headed over to me who I recognized as Eric. I touched Alec's hand and stroked it softly, I felt his head turn and stare at my hand stroking his. This was the most contact we had had since we met.

"It's alright." I whispered in a low voice. "He's going out with Angela, the dark haired one next to the punch bowl. He is probably just coming over to say hi."

But it was not Eric, and he was not coming over to say hi, either. It was a man no one knew, and when I heard Edward roar and Alice scream I saw the gun and the amazingly the bullet that was whizzing towards me. Alec managed to move me, snarling, but another one was fired and it hit me dead on in the chest before comprehension could set in. I screamed as pain ripped me in half and fell to the floor in shock. There was an uproar of shock and screams. Some one else has been shot before Emmet was on top of the gun man and had managed to detain some level-headedness over his vampire instincts. Esme was evacuating the house with Rosalie and Alice, and Dr. Carlisle was standing over me trying to talk to me.

"Pai- pain. Chest." I choked, then I blacked out.

I gasped and sat up, my back ram rod straight. It was a dream, only a really bad dream. I felt hot and sticky, completely gross . . . and it was two thirty-seven in the morning. I sighed and rolled over, snuggling into my pillow. Today was my last day, and what an ominous dream to have too.


	3. 3 BLUE BURNS ORANGE

Alec

3. BLUE BURNS ORANGE

When the early mist cleared from the windows of my room I finally pulled my self from my bed. I had barely been able to sleep since I had woken earlier from my nightmare. I had been shot in my dream, a silver bullet no less and it had _burned_. This was what had kept me up, thinking. A silver bullet was symbolic, originally created to take down a vampire but had somehow transferred over to werewolves. Maybe because humans had found out that it did not work against the marble skin of a vampire. This was the last day I would wake up like this for a long while. I sighed pressing my hand against the glass, looking out at the woods.

"Did you sleep well?"

I jumped about ten feet in the air, and turned around slowly. Alec was sitting on the edge of the windowsill, in my little reading nook, with a book in his hand. He put the book down and stood looking at me. He seemed stiff, poised and reluctant almost scared… of _me_. I blinked trying to gain my focus back, but it kept eluding me. I was in shock to tell you the truth, because Edward had actually let Alec within ten feet of me, none the less in my room… alone… with me inside it… and blood flowing through my veins. I cleared my throat.

"Does Edward know…?"

"Ah," He let out a small laugh and looked at the ground for a moment then back up and me with a smile. "Yes, I think my thoughts reminded him too much of himself with Isabella. He allowed me to stay with you, after using Alice's gift. I quite like to think that she wanted to lop his head off after the sixth time he had her look."

"Well Edward is very… protective, of his family." I replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, or frighten you." He stepped a little closer, hesitant. "It's just… it's hard."

I reached out, for I was dying to touch him, but stopped. "I'm hurting you."

"It's nothing that I can't handle… for you." He paused, the words were odd to him I guessed.

I decided to play along. "You make it sound like I owe you."

I closed the space between us, looking up at him our lips inches away from each other. Slowly he encircled my small waist in his arms, my hands on his chest, and his right hand trailed up to my neck, his cold marble lips meeting my warm soft ones. I gasped in shock, letting the foreign amount of such pleasure sweep through me. Alec must of felt it too, for he gripped me with a firm hand, pulling me closer.

"Sirène," He murmured my name through his lips sending the sweet smell of peppermint and cinnamon across my face, and suddenly he pulled away, hand over his nose. "I must feed now, before we leave. Felix will get your things to the car."

Then Alec was gone. I stood alone again, staring at the window, and as the seconds passed I began to wonder if his kissing me had actually happened or of it was my imagination. I noticed Felix by the door smirking and with a sigh I pointed to some boxes in the corner which all were gone within seconds. I had less than two hours to get ready and get to airport for my flight. It was a private jet, courtesy of Aro and his brothers. I was a little spastic about that, being alone on a jet that would be flying over ocean from eleven to 12 hours… with two vampires… that were not vegetarians, and me still human.

With another sigh, heavier than the first, I proceeded on to shower, stalling for as long as possible until a heard Emmet pounding on the door, yelling that the sent of my pineapple shampoo and conditioner was killing his sensitive nose, in which of course I yelled back that it made some smart ass comment back. I shut the water off and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a moderately tight dress shirt that swept over my torso and ended mid-thigh in a whirl of dark greens an blues. I quickly blow-dried my hair and put on light make-up.

After I could stall no longer I glided down the stairs, my carry on bag in hand, and told my family goodbye. It was long and extremely tear jerking for the only member of the party who actually could cry properly: me. Carlisle handed me a small bag of medication to help with my flight over seas, Esme gave me a small golden jewelry box and a key to open it, and Rosalie a gold necklace laced with small pearls, that had belonged to her when she was once human all those years ago, to go in it. Alice handed me a pair of car keys with such a grin that I probably didn't want to know how much, or what the car was. Jasper gave me a pocket knife, and Emmet a big stuffed teddy bear. Bella gave me a photo album and Edward a CD of my favorite songs on the piano, all of which he played himself, with the CD player and headphones to go with it. Renesme handed over a sea blue broach in the shape of a feather, and Jacob gave me another set of keys and I nearly passed out. Great. Another car.

After many hugs and mumbled 'Thanks' and 'Good bye's later I left with Felix at my side, carrying my carry on bags, and got into a waiting limousine. Alec was to meet us at the airport and I was a little on edge. He was a part of the Volturi, a Volturi guard no less, and from what I understood it was hard enough for Edward to resist Bella. Could Alec resist me on the plane? If he could I would call him superman. Then again Alec was a lot older than Edward is, much older.

I clung to the teddy bear that Emmet had given me. He was the first Cullen to really accept me into the family, not caring that I was human. 'I shall name you Ebenezer Scrooge.' I thought to myself. The bear looked like a mad crippled old man, like a Scrooge. Probably a pained version of what Emmet wished he could be decrepit reminder of what had just been stolen from me. The limo wound through the long roads to the Seattle airport and I felt as if the tension in the air was too much to bear. I decided to do the uncool thing and break the silence.

"What do you think is going to happen to me Felix?" I asked looking at him through the reflection of the window to see if I could gage his reaction.

"The only reason you're her and alive is because of Alec. We'll see how long that lasts." He picked at his finger nails, a sign that he wanted to avoid the conversation.

"What is Volterra like?"

"Volterra is a beautiful city, full of splendor and life… and lots of tourists." I shivered at this last thought.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of the air port and the door on my side of the limo was open in an instant to reveal Alec who held out a waiting hand. I took it softly, smiling at the feel of his hand in mine, and he pulled me to him. After the long process of going through security and checks we finally boarded the jet and began our journey to Volterra.


	4. 4 VANILLA TWILIGHT

Alec

4. VANILLA TWILIGHT

Volterra was a beautiful city. I had managed to make it overseas alive, and Alec had managed to behave himself the whole way although he was constantly touching me in some way. His hand in mine, shoulder or arm brushing up against me, all simple but exhilarating touches at which I blushed every time. We entered what I assumed was the throne room of the castle that loomed over the city, almost as if protecting it from outside forces of unknown power. Three chairs stood in the center on a raised platform, towards the back, with all three of them occupied with Lord Aro and his brothers. Caius glared at me, and Alec shifted ever so slightly as if to block it. Aro took notice and waved Alec to the side, at which he reluctantly obeyed, standing at the corner of the platform, close to Caius.

"My dear young Annabelle, I trust your flight was well?" Aro boomed, his voice echoing through the room.

"Yes my lord." I replied, feeling oddly alone.

"My brothers and I have discussed the issue of your birthing."

"Birthing?"

"You becoming one of us, a vampire."

"Oh, my apologies my lord."

"I have no use of apologies," he stated, and at this I bowed my head in embarrassment. "As I was saying, my brothers and I have discussed the issue of your birthing, as well as Alec. You are fifteen, no?"

"Yes my lord."

"A little young for graduating high school is it not?"

"I was in my last year, sir. I skipped a few grades so that I may graduate early and take college courses."

"An over achiever I see. Well, there is a very capable college here so you may begin your courses when you are ready. We have decided that you are to be changed on the eve of your sixteenth, that way we are not at a high risk with you being human. That would be dangerous for you and our members."

"Uh-m" I opened my mouth to say something but I lost my train of thought. My birthday was next week. "Yes sir."

"I'm supposing that Alec would like to see to your transformation?"

"Yes." Alec said.

"Well then, I leave that to you. Her living quarters have been prepared and finished. You may show her to her room. I expect you for dinner and the meeting tonight at seven."

"Yes, my lord." Alec bowed and I followed suit.

Alec then turned and held his arm out for me to take. I felt my heart swell I put my arm in his, and gently he led me away from the room and down a long warm lighted hallway. After many twists and turns, more than I could count, we arrived at a set of old double doors made of oak. He pulled the doors open to a small foyer to reveal a set of two other smaller double doors on opposite side of each other. One had big and chunky carvings made out of iron on the arch above the door, giving it a welcome but forbidden grace about it, and the other door had thin graceful ion that swirled into the designs of stars and the moon.

"This room is yours," Alec pointed the door with the stars and the moon made of iron. "And this is mine. I had our rooms separated because I thought you would like to have some space. There is a bedroom in between our two rooms for… later circumstances… if you want to."

I felt myself blush and Alec flashed me see a brilliant smile, and putting a hand to my lower back, he opened the door to my room. It was pretty, but bare. Alec noticed it and he lost his smile. He nuzzled into the base of my neck, his cold skin sending chills down my back, and sighed deeply. Sitting on a chair next to the door he began to explain.

"I wasn't sure how you waned to decorate your room. This is your home now and I want you to feel comfortable," He pulled at my hand and into his lap. "So, Heidi and I will take you shopping for furniture and clothes later tomorrow evening, after the sun goes down."

"Okay." I said thoughtfully looking around the room.

Alec's hand found its way up to my chin and pulled my face towards his, leaning up and kissing me gently on the lips. I froze for a moment and then using my hands I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him in deeper, to his shock. There had been no question of whether or not that I loved him, it was automatic, much like Jacob's imprinting thing. I was as much in love with him as he was with me, and I couldn't help but feel a little rushed into it, but completely okay with it at the same time. He lifted me up and carried me through a door into a room and laid me on a bed as he got over top of me, all while kissing me. My hands slid over and around his neck, as he held onto my hips.

"I can't," He mumbled into my lips. "not yet. You'd break."

"That's okay," I said breathlessly. "It can wait." He kissed me again. "I just want you here with me."

His hands slid up my shirt to my stomach rubbing across all the way to my back, lifting my torso from the bed as he did so. My head fell back to reveal my neck, and silently he kissed there, lingering on a vein. I moaned slightly and he laid me back down and stared deeply into my eyes. He looked slightly pained but in control. I stroked the side of his perfect marble face, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Annabelle?" He whispered my name softly.

"Yes Alec?"

"I know that this is all so hurried and new to you, but I have one request to ask of you…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, since we both know we're going to be together, and since all the other Volturi members have wives, I was wondering if you wanted to get married."

"Is this a proposal?" I gawked.

"No, just a simple question." He laughed softly. "The real thing will be much better than this."

"Well then, you'll just have to wait until you propose for an answer young man!" He let me push him over so I was on top, straddling his hips.

"Young man?" He rolled me back over so he was on top. "I am way older than you by at least a three hundred years young lady."

"Okay old man."

He laughed and kissed me until I was breathless.


	5. 5 LOST IN STEREO

Alec

5. LOST IN STEREO

The next day I slept in late due to jet lag. It was well into the late afternoon by the time I awoke and Alec was gone. He left a note on the pillow next to mine with a small black box and a single blood red rose in mid-bloom along with it. Gently a picked up the note and unfolded it to his delicate, clean handwriting.

Annabelle,

I'm away on business today but I will be back by nightfall to take you out and get some things for your room. Heidi will see to you today and give you a tour of the castle as well as get you some proper clothing. You mean the world to me, and that little box next to you is one of many to come. Wear it with pride, it belonged o my mother.

Yours Always and Forever,

_Alec_

I smiled wondering what I had done to deserve him. He wasn't as bad as they said he was at heart, but he had to do everything that he could to defend his family. I opened he box slowly and gasped. There inside lay a beautiful ruby shaped into that of a heart surrounded by a cluster of diamonds, all set in gold and laced with a golden chain that was twirled into an intricate twist.

"Oh my-" I started but a knock at the door interrupted my epiphany. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, obviously a vampire by the way her skin sparkled and how her blood red eyes shined. She was graceful and deadly but at the same time welcoming. Her dress was that of a really short red skirt and a white dress shirt. Almost like a candy cane. I also noticed the rack of clothes that she brought with her. I mean a whole rack, as if she had stolen it from a store. My eyes widened. Crap.

"Oh… Hello." I slid off the bed and realized that I was still in my old rumpled clothes from yesterday. I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I just woke up. You must be Heidi."

"Yes," She smiled at me and presented the rack of clothes to me. "We're going out this evening to get you some clothes but for now you can borrow a few of mine. I'm sure that you already know that you have quite a full schedule today."

"Yes," I said absent mindedly, looking back at the necklace and note. "I guess so."

I got up from the bed to look at all the clothes and my mouth dropped open. If I thought Alice was bad, this was nothing in comparison. This stuff was grandeur, expensive crap, imported from France and other countries. Skirts, shirts and dresses covered the rack from top to bottom. Beautiful pieces of clothing really, and they were for me to wear. At that point Heidi's cell phone rang, and quickly answered, talking swift and low. She took my hand and then put it down again, pointing to the rack. I picked out a pair of juicy couture jeans and a beautiful teal blue peasant top that went down mid-thigh, like most of my other shirts. 'At least there is some American brands that I actually know' I thought. I also selected a pair of undergarments from one of my suitcases and while Heidi's back was turned a quickly got changed into those clothes.

"Okay," Heidi hung up the phone and turned to me. "Nice, not bad kid, but this is Italy, and you will soon be royalty. That means you will have to start dressing like it."

I cringed. Maybe there is an Alice in every family. She grabbed my hand as I managed to snatch my beautiful rose from the bed, and traipsed off with me in tow. Down several hallways and corridors, I easily got lost within the first minute of stumbling behind Heidi, nearly breaking my ankle.

"Slow down Heidi, please!" I panted.

"Oh," she slowed her pace. "I forget that you're human."

"Thanks," I grumbled sarcastically. "I really appreciate it."

She snapped her fingers. "Felix, Demetri!"

Immediately the two oafs were there, on either side of me, grinning from ear to ear. I didn't like those smiles. They were really starting to creep me out. Heidi gave them a knowing smile and before I knew it they had picked me up by both of my arms and swinging me around like two crazy vampires on crack. I mean some serious crack.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!!!!" They yelled in unison.

"Let me go !!!!" I screamed.

"Okay!" Felix grinned and they let me go. . . Sending me flying.

I screamed as I neared my very early death and was caught right before I hit the wall by some unknown savior. We landed next to Heidi and the two monkeys laughing hysterically on the floor. I glared at them, sending unseen lasers from my eye balls. Which they must have somehow seen cause it just seemed to tickle them instead of doing them the bodily harm I was wishing upon them because they just laughed harder.

"Where is Jane when you need her?" I grouched.

"You two idiots should be more careful. If you get her killed I will personally put you in your graves." A velvet voice lilted from above me, and I looked up in surprise to see Alec.

"A-Alec! I thought you wouldn't be back until nightfall!" I said in delight.

"Have you bothered to look outside?" He sat me down gently, gesturing to a nearby window, where it was turning to dusk outside.

"Oh," I said, and Alec pulled me in closer, handing me the rose that I had lost in the mayhem. "Thank you."

He stepped away to glare at the Felix and Demetri, and I had a feeling they were going to end up hurt later. I felt kind of empty without Alec right by me, even though he was less than five to ten feet away. I twirled the rose in between my thumb and forefinger. Alec had been smart, giving me a rose without any thorns, so as not to prick my finger on one of them. which is something I would do.

"Can we go now?" Heidi asked.

I sighed. Here we go, shopping. This was the point in the day where I wish that I was dead… and not in the vampiric way either.


	6. 6 SIX FEET UNDER THE STARS

Alec

6. SIX FEET UNDER THE STARS

I sighed closing the door after all of my shopping purchases had been brought into my room. All thirty-nine bags and fourteen boxes of it. Plus one huge box that I had a ball gown in it. There was to be a ball the night of my "birthing". A birthday ball if you will. Oh yippee. I was in for it next week, of which three days I was going to be spending in pure agony, burning. But with Alec at the end of it all was worth it. I looked around at the mess in my room, very unhappy, and began the long process of getting everything put away. Alec had already delivered my furniture along with Felix and Demetri. I beautiful bed, made of dark cherry wood, and a matching vanity and table set.

Upon these I laid out my things, and all of my art decorations ect. Slowly I began to unpack, hanging all my clothes on hangars and categorizing by color hues. I was in the middle of his when Alec walked in, carrying another bag, of which I had never seen before. I groaned, I did not need any more bags! He smiled at my reaction and shook his head. Then without another word he began to help me unpack, avoiding that particular pink and black trademark bag from Victoria's Secret and staying close to the open window. I felt sorry for him; my smell was probably suffocating him.

Finally the last box was emptied, and I fell back onto my bed, only to be caught in Alec's arms before my body made contact. He pressed himself close and buried his face in my hair at the nape of my neck, breathing deeply. I felt the heat rise to my face and I knew that I was turning beet red from how close he was. I wrapped my arms around his own neck and played with his hair which would put silk and satin to shame. He sighed in contentment and we stayed like that for a while.

"I've been waiting for this since I left you this morning." I mumbled into my neck, breaking the silence.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I was on a mission for Aro. I had to help bring in a particularly unruly vampire that wants to expose us, like the idiot he is."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?" He looked at me like I was an insane person, which at this point I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I was.

"Well, it's obviously something you didn't feel was worth your time."

"It's just…" He thought for a moment. "That isn't what I usually do, I guess."

I kissed the top of his head carefully and he seemed to relax slightly. I wondered what being a vampire would be like. I'd be stronger and faster, and my powers would magnify by at least ten fold… and maybe I wouldn't trip. It then occurred to me that no one knew what powers I possessed besides that of which I shared with Bella. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if it was possible to hide these or if I should just show them. I had been so deep in thought I didn't realize that Alec was talking to me.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Alec asked with concern.

"Um, yeah."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well," I thought for a moment, and said uneasily. "I think I would like to show you something."

"What is it? Has someone hurt you?" He sat up alert and checking me for any damage. How had he come to that conclusion?

"No silly!" I giggled, and then cleared my throat. "Watch."

I raised my right hand towards a glass vase and focused in it, pooling all of my energy into my fingertips. After a long moment and huge dose of concentration the vase moved about a foot to the other side of the little table. Alec gasped, tightening his hold on me and I fell back into his arms, exhausted and my breathing slightly erratic. He was still for what seemed like forever, and finally he leaned in towards my ear, brushing his lips against it.

"You're telepathic?" He asked softly.

"I guess… if that's what you'd like to call it…" I thought. "But not really. I wasn't focusing on the vase to move, but the air around it to move the vase."

"You control air?"

"And water, and fire…"

"What of earth?"

"No… at least I don't think so. I've tried but failed several times."

"Aro will be pleased…" Alec stated after a long while.

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes, very much so. He needs to know right away, when he is not busy. Can I take you to him in the morning? Will you be rested enough?"

"Of course I will Alec." I smiled.

"I love it when you say my name." He murmured, his lips kissing my shoulder.

"You seem to be handling this much better than Edward."

He growled. "That's because I've been around humans for three-hundred years and don't resist them as a food source."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. That was a bit harsh, with you being human and all."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, and than grumbled. "Old man."

"What can I say? I'm a natural Hugh Heffner!" He explained holding out his hand and picking at the invisible dirt under his finger nails. "I get all the pretty girls!"

"What?! You player!!!" I hit him playfully.

He laughed and cuddled closer to me. "It is so easy to be myself around you. It's easy to be the real me."

"But still. I'm amazed that you're taking this so easily."

"If you want to know the truth I can cut off my own senses if I need to. Meaning that if you're scent becomes to much for me to handle then I can shut off my sense of smell." He sighed. "The only problem with that is that all of my other senses are magnified by three times at the very least."

"Cheater."

"Hey! It's kept you alive so far!"

"I know, and I'm so very grateful." I kissed him softly on his stone lips.

Lying there in Alec's arms I was lulled into a sleep like state of thoughts. I was completely conscience about the world around me. I could feel Alec's cold arms around my waist, tracing his fingers over my exposed skin, and retracing it again with his lips. This left way for my mind to process thoughts. I was to become a member of the Volturi family, a vampire. And unlike Edward, Alec was not afraid to take that first step and damn me to eternal life. I was scared to death of living forever; but what was I to do? I had Alec, but I couldn't have him with me 24/7, and I wouldn't be able to sleep. And yet I knew that it would be perfectly fine in the end and I would live for many many years afterwards. Finally I was able to fall into a blissful sleep and escape my worries.


	7. 7 FOR A PESIMIST I'M PRETTY OPTIMISTIC

**_DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Twilight or it's characters, but I do own Sirène, William and his little Henchies. :)_**

Alec

7. FOR A PESSIMIST I'M PRETTY OPTIMISTIC

I cringed at the ball gown that Heidi had in her hands. I had picked it out of course, but it was a delicate looking thing. And with my luck it would be ripped to shreds by he time that the night was through. I was in the middle of going through all the possible scenarios in my head of how the dress could be ruined, (It could get caught under my foot, on a nail, on the edge of a door; I could trip and spill something on it…) when Heidi took me by surprise and had me in the damn thing before I could blink.

The scarlet folds drifted to a stand still around my frame, giving me an elegance that I never thought that I could achieve. I sighed as Heidi set to work on my unruly hair, twisting and pulling this way and that, turning it into a beautiful vintage look that previously I only thought that Alice could pull off. I looked like a Hollywood starlet from the 40's and 50's. I groaned.

"What?" Heidi said. "You don't like it?"

"Oh yes, I do. It's just… I look like a Barbie doll. . ." I muttered.

"Sorry, you'll just have to deal with it."

"I never said that I didn't like it!"

"Well it wouldn't matter whether or not you liked it or not. Aro is putting you out for show tonight; the Volturi's newest and probably the most deadly member to date, equal to the witch twins."

"Who are the witch twins?"

"The witch twins are Alec and Jane, you silly child."

"Oh…" I sighed.

I had some small hint as to why they were called the witch twins; Alec and I had long talks about our pasts late at night when I couldn't sleep. He asked me questions about my life up until now, and I his. But his was very brief and had elusive answers though he was so much older than me. When I pestered him playfully about it he would pull me into his arms and tickle my sides and say that he was more interested in my life because he couldn't imagine living off of "Those things that you call hamburgers." Always the one to distract and I let him get away with it. There was a knock at the door and Jane entered, dressed in a pitch black satin gown that fitted over her every curve in a tantalizing way. Heidi's doing I'm sure.

"It's time. We have guests in the reception room already." Jane announced in a rather bored tone, eyeing my state of dress.

"Alright," I stood up from the dresser. "I'm ready."

Solemnly I followed Jane out of my room, Heidi trailing behind us. I was relieved that Heidi was with us because I don't think that Jane liked me very much. No, Jane didn't like me; she tolerated me because her brother loved me. We entered the grand ballroom, and my eyes widened at he beauty of it. Scarlet and gold coloring was laced throughout the hall by various means: satin, tulle and roses as well as other flowers. Vases filled to the brim with blood red rose petals struck a memory chord of the dream that I had just a week earlier.

"My love," a cold hand reached up and stroked my face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Alec." I took his hand in mine and I could feel Jane gagging in the background. "Just the memory of a bad dream."

"It's alright. It's time for the guests to start arriving. Let's get over by the thrones so you can greet other vampires."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I was already a vampire? I could remember better."

"No, we have a few humans attending tonight."

"Why would you have humans in a hall full of vampires? That's stupid."

"Come on then." Alec pulled me over to the thrones and lifted me up onto the little stage. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way." He kissed me softly.

"Well!" Aro clapped his hands together with a smile plastered on his face that would do better on a Barbie, followed by Caius and Marcus. "I see you two are doing perfectly wonderful!"

"My Lords." We all bowed.

"You look stunning my dear Sirène."

"Thank you my lord."

"Let the fun begin!" Aro announced with the flourish of his hand.

The doors opened and slowly, one by one, vampires of all sorts began to file in. Most were in pairs, with their mates, others with whole clans. I did not see the Cullen's among them, and I was not surprised. I met many vampires, which many I forgot their names within minutes. Alec stood by me relaxed and happy, an arm at my side, touching me in some fashion at all times, just to stay in contact with me. The night went by like a whirl wind for me. Beautiful creatures with pale white skin and red eyes twirling and dancing the night away, and this was to be my world in a few days.

"Let us dance?" Alec asked holding out his hand in a half bow.

"Let us dance." I smiled giving him my hand.

Alec pulled me closer to him by my hand and put another around my waist. We began to whirl and get lost in the crowd, the music moving us around in a smooth rhythm. It was like a classic scene from one of those Shakespeare films, like _Shakespeare in Love. _I loved it, even thought the spinning was beginning to make me dizzy. Everything was okay and relaxed until around midnight, as it grew closer to my birthing.

I wasn't aware until Alec tensed next to me and I could feel the hatred rolling off of him; I looked up at him confused, and followed his line of sight to see a beautiful young vampire, a little older than Alec by at least two years. His eyes were a startling red and his hair jet black, flowing in waves down to his shoulders covered by a fedora* hat, and a lean frame that reminded me oddly of Edward. He was dressed from head to toe in white, almost like a gangster, with the fur of a white fox over his right shoulder, a pink tie around his neck, and white gloves on his hands.

The boy was followed by several others; the whole group seemed to think that they were second in command to the Volturi with the way the walked and talked. The boy's eye caught mine and I raised an eyebrow at him, sending a warning look. Alec obviously didn't like him so I wasn't going to even bother giving him the time of day. Alec took my arm and began to lead me away when a loud voice sounded out from behind us.

"Why who is this beautiful damsel that smells absolutely mouth watering?"

"William." Alec said through clenched teeth as we turned around.

"Why Alec, how have you been since your human years?"

"A lot better without you around to deal with, even when you were human with me."

"Now, now Alec, behave yourself. I'm not here for you anyway, but this beautiful young thing here."

Alec stepped in front of me so quickly that I forgot to blink. "Back off William. She's mine."

"But she hasn't even had a chance to date around yet!" William laughed, which reminded me oddly of James. I shivered. "Ah, look. The poor human is cold."

"Don't you dare." Alec shoved William's jacket that he had tried to place over my shoulders.

"I was only trying-"

"No, you weren't. She's my mate."

"Not yet she isn't." William smirked.

"Why you-"

"NO!" I grabbed Alec from behind around his chest. "Alec don't. You know that I belong to you and you only. Don't make a scene and make Aro angry."

"Ah!" William exclaimed happily. "The lady speaks!"

I could feel Alec quivering beneath me. "Please," I whispered. "For me?"

Alec stopped quivering and calmed down almost immediately. Then just as quickly he turned and left to find Aro with me in tow. I stayed closer to Alec than before, for I could feel the eyes of William's gang on me, and even William himself. As soon as Alec reached Aro he touched him. Aro froze for a moment, and then slowly nodded. A big huge smile grew across Alec's face and briefly I thought of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland. _Alec then found Felix and Demetri, and together we left the ball. It was time for my birthing.

The two buffoons stayed at both ends of the hall that housed Alec and mine's rooms. Alec opened the door to the two rooms, choosing our room that we shared in the middle, closing and locking both doors on either side tight. _'What the hell is he doing that for?' _I wondered, but dismissed it immediately as Alec laid me on the bed and began to kiss me soft and slow, his hands massaging my neck. I moaned against his lips and he pulled away.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded slowly, and he gently turned my head to reveal my neck. I saw his eyes darken and the internal struggle that he suffered begin again. He leaned in, paused for a split second, and then bit deeply into my neck. The venom took effect immediately, beginning like the warmth of a hot summer's day and then changed drastically into the feeling of being burned at the stake. I gasped for air, the pain escalating rapidly with such intensity that already I was ready to scream. But I held back, tears streaming down my face, because I knew that I was stronger than this. I thought of Bella, and finally I got as used to the pain as I could and tried to focus on Alec next to me, holding my hand. Finally I came to my senses and like my sister Bella, I began to count.

PLEASE READ AND REVEIW/COMMENT!!!!!! (It makes me feel better and encourages me to write. *hint hint*)


End file.
